


A Rumor In St. Petersburg

by 500daysofvic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, Anastasia - Freeform, Eliza is Anastasia, F/M, Hamliza, Herc is vlad, I want to say Sophie, Memory Loss, Russia, a little bit of the broadway play, hamilton is dimitry, laf will be her aunt who’s name escapes me right now, not the broadway play, the lost princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500daysofvic/pseuds/500daysofvic
Summary: Have you seen the 1997 Fox Hit Anastasia? This is basically the CARTOON MOVIE Anastasia with hamilton characters because I’m that bored. The only thing I didn’t pull from the movie is Rasputin, I just stuck with the communists. Enjoy.





	1. Once apon a december

I was twenty two at the time, a princess to the Russian heir, as my father celebrated our 300th year of ruling Russia, 

I remember the night fondly, everyone ecstatic and merrily dancing with fair maidens through the night, my youngest sister, Eliza almost slipping past my sight. 

“And where are you sneaking in from, missy?” I said sneakily, bending down to her ear. Eliza jumped, fear spread across her face, until of course she realized it was me. 

“Angelica! You’re here!” Eliza yells as she throws herself into my arms. I just laugh and hug her tightly, my time in Paris has caused me to miss the littlest heir. 

“Of course I’m here! You act as if father would let me miss the grandest ball of the year for all of Russia.” I said standing and straightening Eliza’s dress for her.  
“Now—why were you late?” 

Eliza just grins sheepishly and tucks her book farther under her arm, as I see Sonya, her nanny shuffle back into the kitchen quickly. 

“Eliza, father has told you time and time again that you cannot teach the servants of the palace to read, why do you insist on doing this?” I mumble incredibly perplexed. 

“Angelica, Sonya can do no harm! She’d just like to read to her children at night, reading never hurt anyone.” Eliza said crossing her arms. Eliza was always a humanitarian and a comedic relief in hard times in the palace, entertaining guests or reading to children of other dignitaries. Sometimes she was too nice for her own good. 

I just sigh and fix Eliza’s hair, smiling fondly and finally turning to the curtain which would allow us into the ball. 

“Are you ready, dear sister?” I said quietly as I took Eliza’s hand, making sure her tiara and mine were perfectly in place. 

The thick velvet curtains opened to show the grand ballroom in our fathers palace bustling with life in every corner. In the center of the room beautiful dances were taking place as the band played cheerfully. As I walked to my throne at the head of the room I watched as Eliza ran into the dance floor, colliding with our father to dance. 

My mother soon joined them, joyfully dancing to the music as the night went on. It made my heart happy in every way to see them together again, wishing I had more time in Russia. 

Towards the end of the ball, Eliza trudged up the few steps and squeezed her small body next to mine, cuddling into my side. 

“Angie do you have to leave?” She whined, laying her head in my lap. I just laughed and ran my fingers through her thick black hair. 

“Of course I have to leave, but don’t worry, one day we will be together in Paris when you’re older.” 

Eliza jumps up excitedly at the mention of Paris, she was always a curious young girl, and I loved her more than anything in this life. 

“Oh really Angelica! Paris!? I can’t wait!”  
I just smiled and pulled a small velvet bag from under my seat, pulling out a small gold and emerald music box, next taking out a small key on a chain and inserting it into the small hole, after a few twists the box slowly opened and began to play a quiet melody as the ballerina in the center spun slowly. 

Eliza eyed the box with immense curiosity, a grin spreading across her face when she realized what song the box played. 

“Our lullaby! The one mum sang to us, then you sang to me!” Eliza said excitedly, grabbing the music box and starting to sing the words, I joined in soon after 

_”Dancing bears, painted wings_  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December” 

“Oh Angie I love it!” Eliza giggles as she slips the chain over her head, smiling as it glitters against the ballroom lights. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small servant boy from the kitchen watching us, smiling as he swayed to the sound of the music from the ballroom, or maybe Eliza’s music box, I could never tell. Before I could call him over I seen one of the older kitchen staffmen pull him back into the kitchen, inevitably scolding him. 

But who knew this would be the last good night of our lives, the last ball that I’d see my father attend. Who knew that that random December Night would be the last time I seen my Eliza, or any of my family alive again. 

It was nearing midnight when I heard the glass beginning to break, and screams shook the palace. I heard gunfire, but I had to keep running. I ran until I found my dear Eliza, squatting below a table, her ears covered. 

“Eliza please! We must go!” I yelled, pulling her up from under the table. I ran as fast I could, clutching Eliza’s hand. 

“Wait Angie! My music box!” Eliza yelled, wiggling out of my grip and running the opposite direction to her room. I had to follow her, I had to bring her to Paris with me, I’m all she had left, and she is all I had left. 

Once in her room I slammed the door shut, locking it quickly and pushing a dresser in front of the door, I could hear the attackers coming, calling to find us. 

“Eliza please we have to go! They’re coming!” I yelled as the men began to bang on the door, screaming at us to open up. Suddenly, the small boy from the ball opened the servants door in Eliza’s room. 

“Come this way, I can help you.” He yelled to us, instantly i shove Eliza in, causing her to drop the music box. The young servant slams the door shut behind us, and instantly I hear the men barge in, and the servant insisting that he doesn’t know where we are. I hear a loud bang, and a thud. I say a silent prayer for the boy, and can only hope he is okay. 

When We finally reach the train station, the train is beginning to leave. I jump on, but as the train is pulling away Eliza slips off the platform, A gentleman next to me and I are clutching onto Eliza for dear life 

“Eliza please! Stretch! I-i need you here!” I yell as I feel my grip slipping, tears are burning my eyes, I can’t lose her too. I can’t. Oh god please. 

As Eliza slips from my grip, I see her get swallowed away in the rush of people, unmoving on the platform. 

 

And that’s the last time I seen her, almost ten years ago. I still wait everyday to see if she’ll return.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later, Elle=Eliza.

Ten years later— 

A twenty one year old Alexander pushes through the crowded streets of St. Petersburg. The streets are alive with gossip, and its a juicy one, in Alexander’s noble opinion. The people all around him whisper and mumble, of the Grand Duchesses’ sister, Eliza still being alive and somewhere in Russia. The Grand Duchess is offering ten million Rubles for the return of Eliza to Paris, and Alexander has a plan. 

So does all of Russia, though it seems. 

Old women hanging up their clothes think of Eliza, whispering of how ‘she’s hid from communist soldiers all these years, living right under our noses!’ Men stand in the square engulfed in the newspaper article written about the buzz of Eliza being alive. Yes, there is a Rumor in St. Petersburg, and Alexander is ready to cash in on it. 

Alexander waited patiently in the snow for his best friend, and confidant to finally show up, Hercules Mulligan, his partner in crime, and part of his one way ticket out of St. Petersburg for good. Within a few minutes, Hercules ran up to him waving the news paper above his head, kicking his feet together. 

“This is it Alexander! I can feel it! She’s our ticket out of Russia!” Hercules cheered. Alexander quickly hushed him as they began walking away from the square. 

“Did you rent the theatre? We can start meeting with the ‘Elizas’ tomorrow if so.” 

“All set, the first girl should be by around eight am for us to meet.” Hercules said as they pushed into a small apartment, collecting their things into suitcases. Hercules bought a few scraps of fabric and needles, Alexander brought what few clothes he had. 

“Did you get our exit visas?” Alexander asked, tossing his bag to the door. Hercules nodded and made sure to stuff them in his bag also, one for Alexander, Himself and the ‘princess’. 

Alexander just laughed and pulled Herc under his arm, the older and larger man crouching to stay in step with him. “Can you believe it Herc, within a fortnight we’ll be on our way to Paris! Then ten million rubles richer!” Alexander cheered as they walked across the snowy square, on the way to ‘princess tryouts’ 

————

As Elle was pushed out of the orphanage she waved to the other children who still must live there. “Goodbye! I’ll miss you too! Goodbye!” 

The orphanage owner, Samuel Seabury, pushes Eliza out of the door slamming it shut behind him. 

“Come on Elle, we don’t have all day! Listen to me now, you’re going to follow this path all the way down to the fork, then follow the sign for the fish market, the left side.” Hey says unlocking the front gate. 

“Now don’t embarrass me, I’ve pulled plenty of strings for you to get this job and I won’t come out of it looking like a fool!” 

To this, Elle just rolled her eyes. She knows Mr. Seabury gave her an okay chance at life, but this place isn’t meant for her, she belongs in Paris. Something she remembers must be in Paris. It says so on this necklace, ‘Together in Paris’ and she’s had it for as long as her memory spans, someone has to be waiting for her there. 

“Do not embarrass me, Elle. For the last ten years I have—“ 

“Yes yes, you’ve fed me, you’ve clothed me, gave me a roof over my head, I know.” 

“Insolent girl! How can you remember this but not have a single clue of your past before you came here!?” 

“No— I do have a clue I—“ Elle says as she reaches for the necklace around her throat. 

“We know, Elle, we know. ‘Together in Paris’ right? You think you have a family waiting for you in France?” To this, Eliza nods. Mr. Seabury just laughs and pushes her out of the gate. “Miss Elle it’s time to find your place in life, and that place is right here in Russia.” He finishes by slamming the gate and sending Elle on her way. 

Elle just rolled her eyes again, and wrapped her tattered old scarf around her neck, continuing down the path. 

“‘Oh poor Elle, she knows nothing’ well I know someone loves me! And is waiting for me in Paris!” She yells back towards the orphanage, shaking her fist in the air, as if someone was listening or watching her. As she comes to the fork in the road she can’t seem to force herself down the path where the sign reads ‘fish market’. She sits at the base of the sign and rests her head on her chin. 

“If I don’t go— I’ll never know. Right? I have to go to St. Petersburg and then right on the train to Paris right? Right. Okay Elle, you need to do this. Heart don’t fail me now...” she says decidedly as she stands and heads down the road towards St. Petersburg. About fifty feet down the road she stops and turns back towards the sign, considering retreating. 

“But if I go and I get to Paris then what? Where do I look after that? I’ll be an idiot in a city I’ve never seen! This is idiotic Elle! Stupid stupid...” she says to herself as she heads towards the fish market once again. But what if she never gives herself a chance? What if she gets to Paris and everything falls in place and she’s reunited with everyone who’s ever loved her? 

“Courage don’t desert me, I’m on a journey to the past.” She mumbles to herself as she finally continues down the road to St. Petersburg. 

After what Elle is sure was hours of walking in the snow she finally sees it, the bustling city of St. Petersburg, smoke stacks among Russian architecture and she feels a warm beam of happiness in her heart, she’s almost there! She’s almost right where see needs to be. Walking through the city she cant help but feel like she’s where she should be, her tattered clothes and worn coat match the people around her perfectly, she smiles at the people she passes, practically dancing to the train station. She finally arrives to find a line for one of the final open train ticket windows, signing, she just rewraps her scarf and waits patiently. 

After what feels like an eternity it’s finally Elle’s turn at the ticket window. 

“Hello! One ticket to Paris please!” Elle says excitedly, turning on her thousand watt smile as she tries to charm her way into the train. 

“Exit visa?” The angry communist man behind the ticket counter murmurs. 

“A— a what? I don’t have an exit visa.” She says quickly. 

“No exit visa, no exit.” The man says as he slams his window close. She sighs and turns around, immediately met with an old woman waiting behind her. 

“You need a fake exit visa, you must find Alexander. He’s the best at finding forgers.” She says pointing into the city. 

“Well where is he?” 

“You can find him and his business partner in the old palace.”

“Well... guess I’ll have to go find him then!” Elle says and off she’s running into the city, head held high with pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and cudos appreciated!


	3. Not a chapter! But it will be soon!

Hello! *tap tap tap* is this thing on? Do you remember me? It’s been forever I know but this was hands down the hardest semester I’ve ever had in college. But I am on break now and plan to get back to writing! If you find yourself impatient though, please feel free to check out my other Fics! Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
